F-4 Phantom
The McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II is an American tandem two-seat, twin-engined, all-weather, long-range supersonic jet interceptor fighter/fighter-bomber originally developed for the United States Navy by McDonnell Aircraft. The United States began using the F-4 Phantom to counter the North Vietnese Army's MiG-17. With its state of the art technology, the Phantom was far superior to the MiG-17 and gained the nickname "MiG killer". The U.S spared no expense in their attempt to dominate every aspect of battle in Southeast Asia, and the Phantom is an example of this attitude towards the war. Battlefield Vietnam The F-4 Phantom is the main fighter aircraft of the United States and South Vietnam and it's counterpart is the North Vietnamese MiG-21. It is equipped with heat seeking missiles and napalm bombs. Overview The F4 Phantom's heat-seeking missiles are fairly simple, in that they're of the fire-and-forget variety; after their launch, they'll automatically home in on the nearest heat source and detonate. They won't distinguish between friend and foe, so the pilot needs to be extra careful when there are a lot of aircraft in the sky. These work best against helicopters, which are slow movers and take just two missiles to take down, but they can be used to shoot down enemy fighters. Heat-seeking missiles can also be of use against ground targets. If you're on a map without any enemy air targets, such as La Drang, where light vehicles such as jeeps etc. can be destroyed with ease with just two missiles Napalm works just like iron bombs except they have a far bigger spread, killing infantry with ease and light vehicles in seconds. On servers where the NVA are trapped in their base with no chance of getting out, bombing them is an excellent way to rack up kills. Appearances The F-4 Phantom appears on the following maps: *The Ia Drang Valley *Operation Irving *Operation Flaming Dart *Siege of Khe Sahn Gallery File:F-4_Phantom_II_BF_Vietnam.png|An idle F-4 Phantom File:BFV_F-4_PHANTOM_NAPALM.png|An F-4 Phantom's napalm strike File:BFV_F-4_PHANTOM_COCKPIT.png|The F-4 Phantom's cockpit Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The F-4 Phantom is an unusable vehicle featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion. It can be seen on certain maps as set pieces, much like the F/A-18 and the A-10 Thunderbolt II in the base game. It can be spotted at Hill 137 in Rush mode. During the fighting for the foxholes, several F-4 Phantoms come at regular intervals to drop napalm on the area behind the large mountain, which obliterates the area, leaving a large area burned area that extends to the stronghold. It can be also spotted during Operation Hastings. With an American victory, two F-4 Phantoms in formation pass by the oncoming American vehicles. Gallery BFBC2V_F-4_Phantom_0.png BFBC2V_F-4_Phantom_1.png BFBC2V_F-4_Phantom_2.png Trivia *As seen in first trailer, the napalm bomb in Battlefield: Vietnam was far more destructive, and was to explode in a trail. *As seen in the intro, the Phantoms were originally plain white instead of camouflaged. ru:F-4 Phantom II Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam